The Third Wheel, then The Seventh Wheel, Now Hestia's Beloved Son?
by reynanicoshipper
Summary: The most important person in the seven had been used by everybody. You wouldn't believe who it was. The person betrayed was Leo. Not Percy. Not Frank. Not Jason. But Leo. And yes it happened. Hestia adopted him soon after that. He finally had a chance to be happy. Now a new prophecy holds his name. And the demigods of Camp Half-Blood and New Rome have come into his life again.


he Third Wheel, then The Seventh Wheel, Now Hestia's Beloved Son?

 **AU: I did this because it is** ** _always_** **Percy getting betrayed. Not Nico, not Leo, not Frank nor any other characters. But always Percy or Piper. I think Leo deserves his own betrayal story. The below is what you need to know to read this story. I will try to update every for every 5** ** _good_** **reviews.**

 **Summary: The most important person in the seven had been used by everybody. He couldn't believe it. But it happened. Hestia adopted him soon after that. He finally had a chance to be happy. Now a new prophecy holds his name. And the demigods of Camp Half-Blood and New Rome have come into his life again.**

The life of a demigod can never end happy. At least not to him. Leo was beyond furious. Calypso had given up her immortality when she left the island. Apparently, Leo was just an instant escape from Oygia for her. When Calypso had found out about stupid Artemis's girl club, she left to join them. "After all, who would want to stay with the repulsive, stupid, stick called Leo Valdez?" Those were the last words she had said to him, with an ice cold smirk he thought he would never see.

He had been used like a tool for Calypso. Because that was all that he was, right? A tool. So much for the idea of Leo and Calypso's Garage. He had messaged Camp Half-blood. He wanted to see if anybody had missed him, so it was more like a one-way window. He could see them and hear them, but they could not see or hear him. Calypso's betrayal had made him vary. And what did he see? He did not see anybody mourning for him.

In fact, he heard the words he thought he would never hear coming from Jason's mouth. Jason had said, "I am so glad Leo Valdez is gone. He was so annoying and useless." And Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Frank and Hazel agreed with him. In fact, Nico di Angelo was the only one who stood up for him; and that was slightly. Nico had said, "People, have you forgotten the fact that Leo Valdez sacrificed himself for you? Shame on yourselves." And then he left.

He had a slight suspicion that Nico hid the true himself behind a mask. Just like he did. But instead of using jokes and humor, he instead used grudges and silence. What they both most wanted was friendship. But he laughed the suggestion in which that he should return to Camp Half-Blood. He swore to the river Styx that h would never return again.

 **Now the real story starts in… LEO's POV! Yes! Something rarely ever seen! And OH! I forgot to mention that I suck at angst and cannot write it but I try and write something that could be seen as humorous instead. Bear with me. I do this not because I like writing, but because I am bored. So my writing may be the stupidest thing ever: I don't care. I do it anyways. NO FLAMES. And, to a guest named Matt who just left a review that said "Hate it" on one of my stories, GTH (Go to Hell) to you.**

 **_:)_:)_:)_:)_**

 **Leo's POV:**

I couldn't believe it. The one time in my life where I thought that I wouldn't run away from, and I was right. I didn't run away. I was pushed away. I can't believe everybody hates me so much. But that actually wasn't surprising. They don't know the true me. They don't know the hardships that I went through to have a new life.

I sat down, and bawled right next to a fireplace. But this gave me hope. I could finally live the regular life I wished for so much! I got excited very quickly. I looked up the nearest city using Festus. Festus was the only thing that was my friend. I would never want to lose him. I asked Festus, "Hey buddy, can you lead me to the nearest city?" He nodded and roared fire.

I climbed onto Festus and flew onto my new destiny. I had decided to dedicate my time and earned money into helping other demigods; and to make a family of my own- they wouldn't ever betray me.

 **Hestia's POV**

Many people think I am only the goddess of the hearth. This is not true. I am the goddess of hope, too. And when someone loses hope, I get hurt. This is the reason why Aphrodite acted so daft and vain: to hide the pain. She feels pain every time somebody's heart breaks. And in this new world, where any romantic sense is overshadowed by greed, I can see why.

I suddenly felt a massive bout of pain in my chest. It hurt a lot. Almost like if somebody held a flame-torch to my skin. Then it suddenly stopped. A lot of hope was lost in that area. Poor person. So I checked up on him. I teleported to the location, and there I found the boy named Leo Valdez. I was really surprised; Leo Valdez was known as a happy-go-lucky boy without any burdens. He was one of the seven in the Great Prophecy. I hid in my 8-year-old disguise though.

Out of curiosity, I peeked inside of his memories. They were filled with sadness. When I discovered why, I got very angry. Leo Valdez had sacrificed his life, and then the so-called "friends" of his turned their backs on him like he was not needed. I could understand that feeling. My family, the Olympians, did the same thing to me. So I went to him as an eight year old, and asked Valdez, "Mister, you look sad. Why are you sad?" Leo smiled almost sadly at me. "My friends turned out to not be friends." He said. I hugged him.

I then grew back to my 30-years-old form. I said to Leo Valdez, "Valdez, you have been so kind to others, and have been mistreated completely by your peers. I have been lonely these days and would like someone to talk to. Would you like to be adopted by me?"

 **Leo POV**

The adorable eight-year-old that hugged me was Hestia?! And she wanted to adopt me?! I thought back to my plans. I realized that I need a sponsor for those plans, and Hestia would definitely support them. And here was a chance to finally make somebody happy with my existence, unlike any other person I had met. These were the reasons for which I said "yes".

She broke into the most wonderful smile ever. Her smile was like the taste of chocolate- rich, buttery, and sweet. I decided right there and then that I would do anything to keep that smile on her face. ( **Their relationship is strictly platonic and mother-to-son type.** ) "So, mom, I want to make a separate camp for demigods of my own in Asia. Will you help me?"

 **Hestia POV**

I had made a good choice in who to adopt. My face broke into a smile. "Of course!" I exclaimed. It was wonderful that my son wanted to help other just like me.

 **So sorry for the terrible ending. I will try to update as soon as I can. I hope you liked this chapter better than I did (I hated this chapter). I will post a chapter for every 5 reviews with more than two sentences.**


End file.
